Naruto and the Olympians
by Ultimatum69
Summary: Naruto is in modern day america, along with the Olympians. what kind of chaos will there be?
1. Chapter 1

**I make an attempt at this to see if it would be a good story. If no one enjoys it, then I will discontinue it. There is nothing actually holding me to this story other than it refuses to leave my head.**

**In this story, Percy starts off rudely. He will eventually get better. Naruto will be the focus. He will also be very powerful. So yeah.**

**1234567890987654321234567890987654321**

_Five will go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail, _

_A mortal man join or all will die,_

_He will be known by his rippled eye,_

_The Titan's curse must this stranger withstand,_

_One nearly perish by a parent's hand._

No one at camp Half-Blood understood the prophecy. It made no sense. How would a mortal MAN have the power to change their fates? The very thought had disgusted Zoe Nightshade then, and it continued to do so now. Men were disgusting pigs, that was a fact, yet this prophecy required him. Driving haphazardly down the road was not the best place for these thoughts, sure, but it was worrying her. Her companions were lackluster as well. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and her mistress, Artemis, goddess of the hunt, were missing and she had to get help from camp Half-Blood. She hated the place. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, had followed and demanded to be let on the quest. Bianca di Angelo, undetermined, had joined the Hunters of Artemis. Thaila Grace, daughter of Zeus, had come, and Zoe thought it was a good choice to have her. Grover Underwood was a satyr, however they needed him for tracking. He was still a MALE. She could have retched if it wouldn't cause them to crash.

As thoughts of who this mystery man may be, she was unprepared for the sudden figure that hit the hood of the vehicle.

She stopped immediately and got out. It could be danger or an ally. It could have even been a mortal who got in the way. Zoe hated not knowing.

Getting up from the ground was the oddest man Zoe had ever seen. He was close to six feet tall, and had on black cargo pants that stopped above his ankles. He wore a very bright orange shirt with a large red swirl design on it. Over that he wore some type of jacket with short sleeves and a high collar. It was black, and had red flames depicted on the bottom edge around mid-calf. He was blonde, a very golden color she remarked to herself, and had three distinctive whisker-like scars an each cheek. He had a roundish face, but that wasn't what caught her attention. She and he companions, who had gotten out to see what they hit, gasped when they saw his eyes. They were completely metallic purple, without any white in his eye, and four consecutive rings surrounded his pupil, which was smaller than she thought. He started speaking rapidly in a language she couldn't understand. She told him in English that she couldn't understand him and he sighed. He seemed slightly singed, and now that she looked, his black and red coat looked torn in several places. He walked up to Percy who tensed expecting an attack. The man lifted his hand up and gently placed his hand on Percy's head and muttered one word that they all understood.

"Gomen."

Sorry. Why would he be sorry? Their answer came as Percy tensed, then grimaced in pain. Right as he went to scream however, the man lifted his hand and Percy fell to his knees. He quickly backed up with his hands up and spoke again, this time in perfect English.

"I apologize. That was the quickest way to get anywhere. It is very uncomfortable, but allows me to extract memories or in this case knowledge of languages. I can do this because of my eyes. That is all I will say about them, so not ask. Zoe, I believe is your name, I am sorry to hear about this Artemis lady, and would be happy to help, but as I have no weapons that do any damage to these monsters, I'm afraid I'm useless to you, at least until I trust you to not kill me if I show you power. I don't know about my weapon I do possess, as it is but steel. I would love a spar when you recover completely, Percy."

They all looked at him like he had grown an extra head, except Percy who looked better and nodded. He lifted his shirt and looked sadly at what looked like a large spiral around his naval. He put his finger on it and a puff of smoke encased him. When it cleared, they all gasped at what they saw. He was standing there with possibly the biggest sword any of them had ever seen. It was easily five and a half feet long, and a foot wide. It was sharp on only one side, and had a perfectly round hole a foot from the tip. It had a half circle cut out of the sharp side a foot from the hilt. It was a shiny grey color, and it seemed, hungry.

"This beauty is Kubikiribocho. Executioner's blade in this language. It was given to me as a reminder of the man who wielded it before me. It is simple steel, and won't help you in your quest. Follow me to the woods over there." He said before walking off. Grover instantly looked better at the idea of woods. They arrived in a clearing and he faced off against Percy, who had his blade out. He looked at Percy's blade before nodding.

"You are a water user from what I saw of your memories. If you beat me I will teach you how to harness water from yourself. If I win, I want to trade you weapons with you. Not this one, but one I will make you. Deal?"

"How can you make one here?"

"I have many abilities, that is simply one. I need to know everything about something before I can make it however. I need a weapon able to harm monsters before I can copy it."

Seeing nothing wrong with that, Percy nodded. "I agree to your terms. I swear on the Styx I will follow them." Thunder boomed overhead.

Nodding, the man put his sword across his shoulders. "Whenever you're ready, attack me. Be ready, for I will only block once before I start hitting back."

Percy charged at the man who just stood there. When the sword would have hit him, he vanished. He reappeared behind Percy with the massive sword at his throat. He held it in one hand and said calmly, "Too slow."

Percy dropped his sword in shock. This was unreal. Without Luke in camp, he was undoubtedly the best swordsman there. This man beat him without crossing swords once. He picked up his sword and without a word, handed it over to this man.

His sword fastened to his back somehow, he accepted it. He then spoke softly, "I will still help you. I thank you for this opportunity."

He walked off and sat cross-legged against a tree. He looked at his companions who were shocked. He cleared his throat and gestured at the ground in front of him. They sat down.

"I know who all of you are. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Wait. Naruto Uzumaki. Stupid custom change. Give me a few moments."

He held the sword parallel to the ground, one hand on the hilt, and one on the blade. He had a look of concentration on his face and his eyes glowed menacingly. He sat there for a long while. They saw him drop the sword, and saw anger in his eyes. He held out his hand and a pen appeared. He threw it at Percy and glared at the sword he had dropped. He said one word that only Zoe heard. "Hercules."

He picked it up gently. He looked at them all and with a sad look said, "I will meet you guys closer to the garden. Don't bother looking for me." He then vanished.

**12345678908765321234567890987654321**

**NARUTO POV**

I saw everything. That blade was a gift and he broke his word. I hate those who break their word. I don't even know where I am right now. I saw Percy's thoughts. He was envious. He was the best, now he isn't. I can reproduce the bronze now, anyway. Kubikiribocho will get bronzed later. I need to think.

Many, many hours later, I saw a large lion in my way. I simply wanted to get by, but it wanted to attack me. Seriously. It was easy with no one around.

"Human path: soul steal."

An incredibly useful jutsu I created. It can be resisted easier than the normal one, but instead of throwing away the soul or crushing it, I can absorb it. It lets me get ALL the memories it has. The monster left behind a trench coat I now knew to be impenetrable. I needed a new coat anyway.

I felt bad for those kids. So young and forced to grow up in a harsh reality. Granted being a ninja isn't much better. After Madara was dead the world feared me. I had lost Kurama and the tailed beasts were reforming. I knew the peace I left would last. I didn't want the seal I created to throw me on another world; I wanted it to seal me away. Beggars can't be choosers I suppose. I wonder which gods or goddesses would be helpful. Who would try to kill me? I doubted any could. My regeneration had risen to new heights when Kurama left. It was his last gift. Come to think of it, he looked at my sealing array while I had my back turned. I bet that fuzzy bastard changed it.

I eventually saw the kids on a mountain, running from monsters. Typical, I drew Kubikiribocho, which was now monster killing bronze, and decimated them all. None left anything.

"Where's the other one?" I asked.

They looked away from me. I knew what that meant. I immediately regretted my words. "Sorry."

They simply nodded. Zoe I noticed had a wound. It looked deadly, so I went to help.

"The poison will kill me soon. Don't waste thy time."

I, of course, ignored her. I drew the poison into myself and used a medical jutsu I learned from Tsunade-baa-chan and healed the wound. That ought to do it. The poison was harsh, let me tell you. It felt like acid across my entire body, and I know what that's like.

She looked shocked. Who wouldn't really? Preta path is more useful that one may think.

"How?"

"Secret!" I said happily.

We eventually made it to an area that had a lady trapped under a large black object. It looked really heavy. Being the nice guy I am, I enhanced my muscles with chakra, and used the replacement jutsu with her. She was beyond confused when she was suddenly next to the questers. By Kami was the sky heavy, too. I began to think indestructible. What could hold an infinite amount of weight? Nothing.

"Get the guy who goes here. He needs to be weakened first." I grunted out.

I couldn't really focus on anything. The weight felt like it was trying to fuse my bones together. A glint caught my eye and I saw that Zoë girl about to be stabbed by a muscled man.

"I'm sorry!" I screamed.

I replaced with the girl, who had only a few seconds before the weight was too much and instantly felt a pain in my stomach. Ignoring the shocked face of the man in front of me I rereplaced myself under the sky, then with muscle head. I collapsed right as he found out where he was.

**ZOE POV**

This was a confusing day for me. Met a strange man, who had strange powers. He used a really weird one and swapped places with my lady Artemis and suddenly my father tries to kill me and her. Still sore from the sky, she loses and right as he goes to stab ME I'm under the sky, which is really heavy. Then the man gets himself stabbed for me, and then swaps with me and I see the look of shock on my father's face, mirrored on my own mind you. Then that same man swaps himself with my dad, who's now ranting curses about being under the sky. The man then passes out.

"Milady, what do we do with him? He is rather odd." I asked Artemis.

"He must come to Olympus with us. He is injured, and held the sky for over an hour. No mortal could withstand that. My father needs to see him."

**NARUTO POV**

I woke up in a throne room with 12 giant thrones in front of me, and 12 massive people sitting in them. They looked at me with caution, so I did what I do best.

"Anyone get the name of the guy who stabbed me? He may want his knife back." Ahh sarcasm. Mind you, I DID have his knife. And I didn't know his name.

Only a few people laughed too. Artemis I noticed her giggle. A child sitting by a fire laughed. A lady holding a massive box of cereal laughed. I even got a small chuckle out of Zoë, who I noticed behind me.

"Enough!" said a man in an expensive looking suit. His eyes were like my own used to be, bright blue and piercing. "What are you? Who are you?"

"In backwards order, I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I am a sage. Or a ninja. I prefer sage."

The cereal lady lost her well lost expression, and glared at me. "You smell of Pan. Yet you are not demigod. You are mortal, not a drop of godly blood in your veins. You cannot be a sage. Only those close to nature my take in nature."

The rest of the gods looked socked. I'm guessing she usually doesn't say much. I sat cross-legged and began to draw in nature. I have lost the toad contract, but the ability is there. As the energies balance, horns appear on either side of my forehead. Gasps were heard echoing through the hall. I stood defiantly then, and opened my eyes. I know that my rippled, purple eyes are now brilliant silver. A few nature spirits, I'm guessing, immediately bowed. I held out my hand and a small tree began to grow. Thanks to the Rinnegan, I can use wood style. Captain Yamato let me extract all his jutsu just before he died from his wounds. Looking around at the socked faces, I smirked.

"So, what was that? I can feel your emotions, and tell that blonde one in pink that she should really keep that lust in hand."

Everyone looked at me like I was a miracle. Which, seeing as their all gods, is kinda lame. I started to let go of the nature energy, but it seemed reluctant to leave. I gasped and fell to my knees panting.

Cereal lady looked at me in sympathy. "No one has wielded nature energy in over 2000 years, child. It doesn't want to leave the one who can."

I nodded.

"He cannot be killed now. Nature itself would rebel. He is a threat. The most dangerous kind of threat. The one we cannot get rid of." Said the blue eyed man from before.

"Please. I don't want any part of your petty power fetishes. I care not who is charge, as long as they don't endanger the people."

You know, for a strict-looking goddess, Artemis looked to be holding in a grin.

"Never the less, you are not the problem right now. Let's get on with the meeting."

I tuned them out, until a few minutes later.

"WHAT?" someone yelled.

I looked up. Blue eyed guy looked pissed.

"HE saved you? HOW?" the thundered.

Then came a long explanation from Artemis and Zoë. Right as they got to the part of saving lives, I jumped in.

"I did nothing. Artemis is the one who held that Atlas guy off. All I did was hold the sky. Then get stabbed. Then held the sky some more. Then put him under the sky instead. Nothing happened."

Everyone looked at me like I had grown another head.

"Don't lie to them, you did everything!" said Artemis, who was now yelling in my face at eye level.

"I didn't, Artemis. Take credit for what you did!"

"I know what I did. Take your own credit!"

"I did! That's all I did."

She glared at me then went back to her throne, still glaring. Ignoring everyone, I went to Zoë who was looking oddly at Artemis. I handed her a pen, which was the sword I got from Percy.

"Here. Just because jerkules didn't appreciate it, I'm giving this back."

She looked shocked, but nodded. I held out my hand to catch a club that was thrown at me. I looked to see the asshole in question before I threw it back, chakra enhanced. It hit him in the face, and blasted him out of the throne room.

"Point proven." I stated.

"You hit him." She said shocked. I almost laughed. I patted her head, getting a glare.

"That's it. I'm adopting you. You will be my little imouto-chan! Ok?"

She looked at me oddly, so I elaborated. "Little sister."

Oddly enough, both she and Artemis flinched when I said it.

She looked at Artemis questioningly. For a few seconds nothing happened. Then Zoë looked at me and nodded reluctantly. "Sure."

I immediately grabbed her in a hug and swung her in a circle. "I got an imouto! I got an imouto!"

Ignoring the face vaults of many there, I put her down. She was glaring at me. I smiled my foxy grin and put my arm over her shoulder.

"Like any great big brother, I have a gift for my imouto. Behold!" I stated grandly, pulsing chakra into a seal on my wrist. Out in the usual puff of smoke came a staff with a full circle at the top, three rings on either side. Still ignoring all the strange looks I was getting, I grabbed in both of my hands.

"I can teach you to use it later. But here." Right as I said that, I touched the end with the circle to her forehead. She gasped and writhed in pain. When she was calm I put away the staff back into the seal.

"What did thou do to me?" she asked in wonder. "Everything feels sharper, and I can see more clearly. I can even sense the others. What is this?"

"I burned new chakra coils into your system, which is why it hurt. I'm sorry for that. But I can teach you to wield multiple elements and completely disappear. You can use it to make your arrows pierce solid steel. And even walk on water."

As I was listing what she could do now she got a starry eyed look. I looked at Artemis, who looked at me approvingly.

"What about my son?" asked a man with sea green eyes.

"What about him?"

"Why do you not give him this power?"

"Cause he's not a girl. Too many egotistical men have used his power to start wars. The last one, before I took his power away, nearly destroyed the world I came from. I will only gift girls with this power. And no, not everyone." I finished seeing the hungry look of Thalia and Annabeth.

"Then why bother?" he asked moodily.

"Because women are better than men. Simple as that." I said smugly, not noticing that same smug smirk on every woman there.

"BOY! I am Zeus, king of the gods! I demand you give that power to who I say!" yelled blue eyes. I know his name now.

"No."

He yelled and threw lightning at me. Come on now, who does that? I don't get my way plenty of times, and I've never blasted anyone for it. Well other than that one time someone made me spill my ramen. I never did find him again.

I simply used Preta path and absorbed the energy it was made of, doing me no harm. I glared at Zeus and unleashed my full presence. Unlike killing intent, this one simply shows the power one possesses and not the urge to kill. He slipped off his throne and knelt on the floor. I used gravity manipulation to float up in the air about 8 feet. My voice thundered out of the hall and an angry nine-tailed fox appeared behind me. The illusion was massive, and scared every male there, as they were the only ones to see it.

"**I CARE NOT WHO YOU ARE, WORM. I HAVE DEFEATED A GODDESS AND A PRIMORDIAL ENTITY FAR BEYOND YOUR PATHETIC GRASPS AT POWER. YOU ARE BUT AN INSECT TO THEM AND TO ME!"** I put my hand on his head, causing him to freeze. **"WITH MY POWER, I CAN RIP YOUR PATHETIC SOUL OUT OF YOUR IMMORTAL BODY. NEVER AGAIN WOULD YOU DO ANYTHING, THE BODY UNABLE TO DIE, YET WITHOUT A SOUL TO MOVE. I CAN CRUSH YOUR SOUL IN MY HAND AND FORCE YOU INTO OBLIVION. DO NOT TEST MY PATIENCE LIKE THIS AGAIN, LIGHTNING GOD, OR IT WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU DO."**

I went back to my original spot, Zeus getting into his throne. He was paler than a ghost, as were the other males. The females looked vindicated for some reason.

"I will give power to those who deserve it. You cannot force me to do anything." I said coldly.

The rest of the meeting went by without hassle, with me explaining to Zoë what chakra could do, as well as what it was. After the meeting was over, Thalia requested to join Artemis and her hunters, and she accepted. She then came to me.

"Should you find yourself in need, I, Artemis, will always welcome you in the hunt."

I smiled and nodded. Then asked, "Mind getting me outta here too? I wanna explain to Zoë how to use her gift."

"Why did you want her as a sister anyway?"

"I've never had a family. I was orphaned at birth, and used to contain a great evil. This evil had destroyed half my village, and everyone saw me as this evil. I was never adopted. I was thrown out into the streets when I was 3 and lived in the forest until I was 10. I was shunned everywhere I went, until I proved to everyone who I was. The evil is gone now, and has been for a while, but he was never evil. He was controlled. Anyway, that's not important. I've always wanted a family, and it is the only dream I have left."

I looked over to see tears in her eyes. I looked deep into those silver eyes and sighed. "Let me show you my life." I offered.

She nodded, and I placed my index and middle fingers on her forehead. She immediately gasped. I showed her everything. Even my final betrayal from the world. When her vision cleared, she immediately hugged me and cried on my shoulder, Zoë looking at me in sympathy. Artemis stayed like that for many minutes. When she let me go, her eyes were puffy and red. She looked kinda cute like that.

"How did you survive?" she asked, shocking the ones watching us.

"A girl who showed me love. She was killed in the end, just to hurt me. I had planned on asking her to marry me you know. She saved me from that darkness. She was my light in the world. That was the reason I tried to seal myself away. It hurt too much." She nodded, having seen that in my memories.

She pulled me along to Zoë who was close by. She grabbed her by the shoulder and teleported us away. I found myself in the oddest place. I was up against the wall, pinned there by the dozen or so silver arrows attached to me. I laughed.

"Girls. Stop this at once." Said Artemis. "He is the only reason I or Zoë am still here. He is also the reason we have a new hunter." She finished, pointing to Thalia.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked.

"We are in my own cabin at camp half-blood." Said Artemis.

"Ah. The one no guy ever gets in. I should get out. Help me get these arrows out imouto." I said to Zoë who simply shook her head in embarrassment. She did start getting the arrows out though.

"What do you mean get out. I brought you in here for a reason!" she said.

"Why?"

"You'll be staying in my cabin when you are here at camp." She said proudly, much to the dismay of her hunters.

"Ah. Yeah I could use the roof. That way the girls get privacy." I said shocking the girls.

"NO! I said IN my cabin, not ON my cabin."

"I'd rather the roof. I can see the stars and the moon. I like sleeping under the moon, Artemis."

A blush appeared on her cheeks. "R-really? Why"

"I like the sense of peace. It makes me feel closer to nature as well." I said with a smile and a far off look.

I felt a tug on the trench coat I was wearing. Zoe pulled me down and whispered in my ear. "Artemis is also the moon goddess. She drives the chariot many believe is the moon across the sky."

As usual to my luck, everyone heard and immediately giggled at my reaction. Which was a blush and sputtering like an idiot.

"But, why didn't anyone tell me, or at least stop my mouth before I went on and on about how great the moon was! Imouto you have betrayed me!" I said while fake sobbing. Poor girl looked even more embarrassed than before. Her face was so red; it reminded me of the academy days with Hinata.

"What does imouto even mean anyway?" asked a rather big girl I remember is named phoebe.

"Little sister." I said immediately happy once more. Curiously enough, all of the girls apart from Thalia flinched. "Okay, what's with the flinch?"

"Apollo." Said one.

"Oh. Never mind. He isn't worth wasting my time to listen about." I said to the shock and amusement of the girls. "I guess I'm going set up my bed on the roof then."

"GET BACK HERE NARUTO!" I heard Artemis yell. I laughed and unsealed a bed and set up a place on the roof. Looking at the sunset, I laughed more.

A few hours later, I saw the moon. It was even more beautiful than my world's. Smiling contently, I soon fell asleep.

**A.N. that's all folks. If I get positive reviews I'll continue onwards. So review if you like it so far. Sorry if it's fast-paced.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mixed feelings about this. I expected that. I haven't decided who the final pairing is going to be for Naruto. As for hooking them up too early, well I never said Artemis was going to be the pairing. She may end up that way, or I may have him screw his way through Olympus. I don't know.**

**I own nothing, rick riordan owns Percy and co. and I don't own Naruto. Neither does Hinata, though she's trying.**

**123456789098765432123456789098764321**

**NARUTO POV**

I admit, when I woke up I panicked a little. I had grown used to the war and when I woke up I had Kubikiribocho in my hand pointed at a hunter I assumed came to wake me up. Not the best impression I could make.

"Eh, sorry about that," I said putting the sword on my back, "War does funny things to your sleeping ne?"

She nodded slowly. Great, judging from her wide eyes I'd terrified her. She looked to be 8 or so.

"Artemis wanted to see you." She said hurriedly. She left right after that.

Donning the coat I'd gotten from the Nemean lion, I walked down the edge of the cabin and knocked on the front door. Answering the door was an angry Artemis. She looked confused at me though. Guess not everyone walks down buildings here.

"You wanted to see me?" I said with a bow.

"How did you-? Never mind, get in here." She said.

I immediately moved next to Zoë. I had to teach her to mold chakra today, but I should probably show her hand signs first. Oh boy. Now I wish I paid more attention in the academy.

I noticed Thalia in hunter silver. She looked better in black, not that I'm telling Artemis that. Phoebe didn't look too happy to see me, but I'd survived worse. Living in a village that hates you does that to people.

"Well, first off, how did you get to the front door from the roof?" Thalia asked curiously.

"Probably trying to peek at us." Phoebe said with a glare.

"Actually, I just walked down the edge of the building, and I don't peek. Women deserve more respect than that." I said cheerfully.

"Why DO you have so much respect for women?" Artemis asked. I guess that is a good question.

"Where to begin. My teachers to date were mostly terrible. My first sensei did almost nothing to help out and teach us anything. Well, I guess technically Mizuki was my first sensei. He tried to frame and trick me into betraying the village so he could kill me and defect. Kakashi was a lazy, perverted bastard that thought reading smut in public was more important than teaching. Jiraiya was ok, other than the fact that he was a massive pervert who WROTE the smut books Kakashi would read. He would often blow me off to go and peek on women. Come to think about it, I still haven't forgiven the teme for pushing me off a cliff, even if it did help. My second best sensei to date was an old toad who taught me senjutsu. Actually, he taught me a lot. Taijutsu, senjutsu, kenjutsu basics, extra chakra control, meditation, balance, patience, fear of righteous female anger, and manners. Kinda weird now that I think about it. A toad teaching me manners. Heh. Right at the end of the war came my best sensei. Tsunade Senju was the best medic nin Konoha had ever seen. She taught me tons of stuff. She refined my chakra, taught me medical ninjutsu, her strength technique, nature transformation, shaping my chakra, analytical skills, tactics, formations, leadership, kenjutsu-even if she made the ANBU train me, and she was nice, terrifying but nice-, even taught me how to fight with a bo-staff. That's fun. She was like a mother to me, and I'd never had that. It was nice. She made me feel like someone wanted me."

The hunters all looked sad at that. They were still digesting that when I decided to give them the biggest turnaround. "Then she came along." I said wistfully. They looked down at their feet. It was obvious from my tone I lost her. "My girlfriend for about 4 weeks. She was shy when I first knew her. She had liked me since we were kids. I only knew after she tried to free me from Nagato. I would have died if she hadn't saved me. She almost didn't make it either. I had finally decided to ask her out and then _HE _messed everything up." I spat out venomously. I saw several of the other girls flinch. "Madara Uchiha. The man who wanted to put the world in an eternal illusion. Almost managed to do it, too. Of course then Sasuke tried to join him and betray us, again I might add. You know, he shoved a lightning covered fist through my chest the first time he betrayed us. The second time during the war, he did it again. I've had 4 of them through the chest now, and the last one nearly killed me. He had nicked my heart." I heard several gasps around the room. I nodded my head sadly.

"The only reason I am still here was because of my girlfriend. I tried to tell her no. the blood gurgling in my mouth wouldn't let me. She used a forbidden jutsu she had gotten from Suna. **Forbidden Art: Life Exchange.**" I saw tears in several eyes, and I knew I had tears running down my face as well. "She took my injuries. Literally. That's what it does. It transfers all injuries to the caster. It heals the target at the cost of death. Suna had locked it away, never to be used. She didn't listen. I sat there, holding her in my arms, watching and listening to the blood pooling on the ground. She told me to move on, but I don't think I can just yet. It hurts too much. I didn't ask her to give up her life for me. I took that last Chidori to the chest because I jumped in front of her. I was furious. A demon had been sealed in me on the day I was born. And I let him out. We ended up semi-merged, full of so much power everything within 15km grew. The forest grew the most. The trees ended up growing to match Kurama's height. The demon sealed within me. He was almost 250 feet tall. I was pissed. I roared in hatred and anguish. Everyone I loved had died. I failed to protect them! I unleashed hell that day. I regret it even now. I drew in nature chakra while in my tailed beast state. Chakra is a balance of 2 energies. Adding nature makes a third. And the chakra of Kurama makes a fourth. To use nature, you need to draw in only as much is needed to balance out the chakra you possess. With Kurama's chakra in my system it shouldn't have been possible. I had to take in so much that even the earth beneath my feet died. There was nothing. No life. I used the strongest attack I have ever used, and ever will again. He had the power of a primordial at his disposal. I used the **Sage Art Forbidden Jutsu: Rasenshuriken Bijudama.** A combination of my three most dangerous skills. It tore a hole the size of Olympus the mountain. He was gone, vaporized as if he never existed."

"What happened next?" asked Zoë, a little fearfully.

"I spent a grand total of 27 days in a coma and another 33 recovering." I said sadly. Their eyes went wide. I don't blame them. "A new Hokage was named during my recovery. It was Sasuke." They gasped.

"Didn't he betray you all?" one asked incredulously.

"Yes. But as the golden boy of the village, they let him back. He told them I had killed Hinata Hyuga. That was my girlfriend. They banished me from the village, and wouldn't even let me go to her funeral." Most were outraged, some were shocked, and Artemis was seething. "I left a broken man that day. Tsunade had died in the war, and I left to go to Kiri. I met their kage. She let me stay. She gave me Kubikiribocho. Then I had to leave, because Sasuke thought he wanted to try to take over the rest of the villages. Two years. That's how long peace lasted. He waged war on everyone, to rule. I killed him. I took his eyes, disgusted as I was, so that they would never be used like he did. They morphed into the Rinnegan, which you see now. I lost everything. The villages shunned me after that. They grew afraid. I went to the one place only I could get to. Uzushikakure. Home of the Uzumaki, before they were wiped out. I studied seals. Fuinjutsu is revered for its ability to do almost anything. I spent another two years learning. I used a jutsu known as **Shadow clone jutsu.** It makes solid clones that send its memories back to the original-i.e. me."

"So two years worth of clones…" one trailed off.

"I used 1000 clones a day. 365 days a year. 730 days for 2 years. I lived, mentally, through 730,000 days. That is 2000 years. I never rested. I mastered seal after seal. I made my own. I made my last seal to lock myself away, until a time I was really needed. I let the fox out of my stomach completely. Before he vanished, he messed with the seal and added his chakra to set it off. Next thing I know I get ran over." I said with a faint smile at Zoë, who looked away guiltily.

I head a horn blare outside. "Lunchtime already?" one of the girls asked.

"Seems so. Let's go." Said Artemis.

We all followed her to the pavilion. I was at the back, emphasis on was, until I was glared at by every girl and pushed to the front. I was about to try to fall back when Artemis glared as well, as if daring me to protest. I did the smart thing. I put my head down and kept walking in-between Zoë and Artemis, cutting off thoughts of escape. When we got there I was amazed there were 12 tables on a concrete slab. There was no roof. Feeling like an idiot I asked a stupid question.

"What do you guys do when it rains?"

I heard chuckling. I then heard Percy laughing his ass off. "Was it that funny when I asked too?" he said between breaths.

"Funnier actually," said Annabeth, "because he is still a mortal."

Ah sweet justice. He immediately stopped laughing. His ears red in embarrassment.

"Oh, Zoë. You're mine later. I get to tort- I mean train you." I said with an evil grin. It sent shivers down the spines of most there, the Aphrodite table for a different reason.

"You were going to say torture!" said one camper.

"No I wasn't. It isn't like I'm going to force her to wear weights and run around camp."

"What ARE you going to do?" she asked curiously. I sent the same grin again. She paled.

"I'm going to use gravity seals instead." I said. "Much more balanced. And a resistance seal. It increases gravity's hold on you and the other makes you feel like swimming in syrup. It will make you stronger and faster, but at the beginning you will feel so exhausted if you can move I will be amazed. You have no choice. Chakra, especially when given as a gift like yours, needs to be controlled. Anyone else is welcome to join, though only you can take them off and on at will. Any others will need to earn my trust before they can as well."

Everyone had a mix of emotions. On the one hand, it would get them stronger. On the other, it would be torture. We all sat down and I saw people throw food in the fire. I asked Artemis why.

"Offerings to the gods. Mostly to their parents."

"Is there any that like ramen?" I asked, mildly sarcastic and mostly curious.

"Demeter I suppose. She is the goddess of harvest and grains. Eventually used to make ramen, though she likes cereal the most."

My brain nearly shut down. I grabbed ramen, the food of the gods, that APPEARS ON YOUR DISH, and dumped nearly all of it in the fire and screamed like an idiot, "For Demeter, the ramen goddess. I knew ramen was the food of the gods!" I added more for Artemis for being nice.

"Ambrosia is the food of the gods, moron!" yelled one camper before he flinched away from a kunai buried near his foot.

"Sacrilege! Ramen is the food of the gods, and I will fight to prove it!"

No one wanted to fight. I was almost disappointed. I heard stifled laughter from the Demeter and Artemis tables. Next thing I knew I was being hugged and everyone was looking at me wide-eyed.

"Thank you! Finally someone who knows the majesty of grains." I recognized the voice of Demeter.

"You're welcome. Can I call you Ramen-chan?"

"It's been centuries since I've been given a nickname. Sure!" she happily, before disappearing.

"Well that was weird. Artemis, can I call you Tsuki-chan?" I said pulling off the puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Whatever." She said with a light blush and a glare.

"Yippee! Nicknames for everyone!" I said happily. I saw a half horse guy. I turned to face him and I opened my mouth.

"No. Chiron only." He said in a deadpan. I deflated immediately.

"What about the rest of the guys?" a pair of twins shouted in unison. I pulled a face.

"I usually don't give nicknames to guys. Unless you count Teme. Which means bastard. And only Orochimaru, who I am convinced was a pedophile before he died, did that. I am both straight and not a pedophile."

After lunch I went to get ready to train whoever came with Zoë. There was a small group of people, both guys and girls. I noticed every guy from the Aphrodite cabin was there, and from their looks I could tell why. Pretty boys everyone. I separated the groups into guys and girls. I sat them all in front of me and began my lecture.

"Alright. From now on there is no going back. You do this and your asses are mine until I say otherwise. Apart from Zoë only I will be able to remove these seals. And betray my trust in you and I could force them to activate multiple levels at once, forcing you into the ground with each limb weighing over a ton. Last chance to leave. Those that do cannot come back. Those who stay will address me as Naruto-sensei or sensei. If I tell you to do something, you will. If I tell you to jump, you ask how many times and how high AFTER you are in the air. Any questions?" I saw many of the girls leave. All of the hunters were there curiously enough. Even Artemis, to my embarrassment. She wasn't going to like the next part.

"Good. Welcome to mediocre ninja training." I started. I made the cross seal and made 7 shadow clones. "Guys take 4 shadow clones with you and they will give you the seals. And I will be here with the girls." My clones gulped and looked around nervously.

When we were alone and out of sight I let out a sigh. "You can leave after I explain how I put the seals on if you wish."

"Why would we do that? Won't this make us stronger?" Thalia asked in confusion, some of the others nodding in agreement.

"Well yes. By a lot actually. But I have to place the seals over your hearts." I said reddening slowly. Realization dawned on them as they all blushed as well. "If it makes you more comfortable, I am capable of using a jutsu to appear female. Actually, it is real. I am the only one from my world capable of this though."

"You can turn into a girl?"

"Yes." I said lowering my head. I waited to hear them leave. To my confusion I looked up and saw them all still there, just red.

"You do realize that to inscribe the seal I would have to ask you to remove your shirts, right?" I asked getting nods. "To remove the seal completely, I would have to ask the same thing." Again getting nods. "Should I turn into a girl?" I asked with a sigh, getting more nods. I took off my coat and went through a set of hand signs I haven't made in years, "Sexy Jutsu!" with clothes I added mentally. I stood after the smoke cleared a little embarrassed. Why, one may ask? My clothes didn't fit. I looked to my clones to find them all in the same situation. The black pants I was wearing as a boy now hugged my hips tightly as a girl. The shirt was stretched around my now C-cup breasts. I will never live this down. I fidgeted nervously. Everyone looked at me incredulously.

**1234567890987654321234567890987654321**

**ZOE POV (thought I wouldn't again, eh?)**

Oh my gods. He really did become a girl. And to make matters worse, he-she-was gorgeous. A light blush adorned her cheeks as well as the whiskers. She was still blonde, but her hair hung just over her butt. Her but was plump, and filled out the pants. She had the perfect hourglass figure, and large breasts. One of the campers couldn't help themselves. I noticed her grey eyes. She was from the Athena cabin. Nosy bunch of know it alls.

I watched in fascination as she went up to our sensei-turned-girl and did something no one was expecting. She reached out and started groping him. Or her. I'm confused about that. But it didn't stop me from noticing what happened next.

"IYAAAAHH!" she said, twisting away, arms crossed over her chest protectively. All of our mouths hung open.

"U-Um sensei? How complete is that transformation?" the Athena girl who groped her asked. "Because those are definitely real."

"Of course they are!"Said Naruto in a higher pitch than normal. "I told you so. Please don't grab them, they're sensitive!" she said defensively. She pouted, and it looked so cute. "It is a full transformation. Tsunade-sensei had tested the jutsu. It costs no chakra passed activation. And as much as I hate to admit this, she concluded that for all intents and purposes, I am a girl. I'm even… fertile like this." She said with a sniffle. She was shaking. "A-Anyway. Call me Naruko like this. I have to stay like this for at least an hour before I can cancel it. That is the only downside."

"What's with the shivering?" the same Athena kid asked.

Naruko tensed. "When the results showed that my jutsu could potentially let me bare children like this, one doctor wanted to see if it was possible-"

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"-by attempting to rape me." She finished. A look of horror passed through everyone.

"Anyway. Let's just put the seals on."

And with many blushes and Naruko trying to avoid touching anyone, which failed as he almost messed up like that, as well as constant apologies, only milady was left.

"Well, that's everyone I guess." She said.

"No. I'm here too." Said Artemis. She was sporting a large blush, and Naruko looked at her in horror.

"Please don't." she protested weakly.

"Either you do, or I will make the transformation permanent." Said Artemis with an evil smile.

Sniffling in moderate protest, she did. As soon as the seals were in place, she hopped off a ways and was looking everywhere but at us.

"We are all decent, Naruko. Turn around and finish."

**123456789087654321234567890987654321**

**NARUT(K)O POV**

I turned around. I was embarrassed beyond belief. A girl had groped me, then I had to put seals of over 35 girls, and one goddess. I was so red, Hinata would be hard-pressed to match it.

I focused my chakra and released a small pulse, activating them all.

"This is level 1. This is about 2x earth's gravity. You all weigh roughly twice as much as normal." I said getting mild amusement out of some that were struggling to stand or walk. "All of your muscles will be worked evenly. You need to work up to my level. I am on level 5 by the way. That is 6x gravity and the resistance seal is on 4. That's like moving through wet concrete."

They looked at me warily and I grinned. "TIME TO EXERCISE LADIES!"

"What do you want us to do?" asked Thalia.

"I am glad you asked. I want 5 laps around camp. Then 50 pushups, 50 sit-ups, 50 jumping jacks, and 50 squats." As I was listing their pun- I mean exercises, they were paling rapidly. One looked about ready to faint. "And so you know, the boys are doing 7 laps and 75 of everything else. And they started a half hour ago." I still had to wait 15 more minutes before I could cancel my jutsu. "And don't worry. I will be doing these with you. Both to encourage you and to keep you going. I will burn you if you don't complete it. Now, let's go!"

"Yes, sensei." Ah the sound of broken hope. They are gonna LOVE when sparring comes around.

Two hours later, and everyone had collapsed, Artemis barely remaining standing. I looked at all my students as a boy again.

"Alright, now that we are warmed up," I began, cherishing their looks of fear, "we will all spar. One of you against one clone, Artemis getting the real me."

They weren't bad. They were terrible. Granted I ran them ragged, put them through hell, and then asked more. Everyone was exhausted, even Artemis had trouble moving. I sent the clones to help everyone to their cabins. When we got to the cabin, I sat everyone down.

"Now. Tomorrow you may all rest. You will need it. We will be doing this until you are used to this level of exercise. Now, rest doesn't mean nothing. A light workout so you muscles won't stiffen up."

They all nodded. Now I know why Kakashi had called us his cute little genin. I stood up and bowed.

"If you need me I will be on the roof." I said.

**1234567890987654321234567890987654321**

The next few weeks flew by. I upped everyone's seals by one level as they got used to the first. I helped them with hand-to-hand, small weapons like knives, swords, dodging, and even chakra. Yes, some had been given chakra. I was initially against the idea, but they had proven themselves. So far all of the hunters, including Artemis, the Aphrodite boys, and the Stolls. Giving chakra to the kids of the thief god may not be the best idea, but I told them if they abused it I would take it away.

Story time around the fire was fun. I used a genjutsu with a massive drain, still the only kind I can use, to show some of my missions. I started with the wave mission and they seemed to enjoy it. So once a week I had shown them a different mission. The chunin exams, even Sasuke's retrieval, and then the Gaara rescue. That was the last official mission I showed them. I had a few others, but that was the last one. With everything that had happened after that, I hadn't even been promoted. We all had a laugh at the fact I was still technically a genin.

The dryads had found me the day after our first session. They had heard of my status and wanted my help. I did what I do best. I helped without thinking. I healed a lot of trees, even going to Thalia's pine and making it grow. The already massive tree now stood at 150 feet tall and 20 feet around. I laid sealing tags around it and the fleece draped across the branches. Unless someone of Jiraiya's level with seals came along, no one was getting near the tree. When I had told Thalia what I did she hugged me. Chiron had to pick up his jaw. Especially when I proved that even Artemis and Dionysus couldn't get to it. They literally couldn't. A barrier had been placed over it, invisible and waiting, giving everyone who got near a nasty shock. Even Thalia, who had her godly powers and lightning chakra, got shocked. I was quite pleased at that.

The satyrs were rather annoying, and I felt bad about Pan, who I had actually did research on. I hadn't used sage mod in a while because it was even more difficult to disperse than normal. When Demeter had told me it was clingy she wasn't kidding. I ended up stuck for several hours in sage mode before it left me. Satyrs kept bowing, nymphs were following me everywhere and Demeter's children were looking at me like I was a god. I am not Nagato. I don't have that god complex thing going for me. I'd actually been back to Olympus to apologize to the gods there. I had explained to them what I had told Artemis and her hunters. Turned out to be a bad idea. Aphrodite wanted to 'comfort' me, and Hera wanted me to open another way there to kill them all. Zeus and Poseidon looked guiltily at me. Demeter had been acting more and more like a mother, and Hestia, though technically the oldest, had been like another little sister.

Speaking of little sisters, Zoe had a talent. Turns out with her hesperide heritage, she had a weak wood style. Not to say wood style was weak, because trust me it isn't, but it was like she didn't get the full package. Most natural wood users, like myself and the first Hokage, could learn senjutsu. It gave a massive boost to the wood style. As a side note I love the mist. It really helped when I had accidentally created a new forest. The nymphs and dryads seem to love the place. I even made a special tree in the camp. It was a massive trunk, around 35 feet around, and had a few branches for support. It was only 50 feet high, but I made it especially for teaching those with chakra. By that I meant that it was surrounded by solid concrete. It made for a nasty fall. On the other hand they were the fastest learners. Some had even begun to water walk.

I had grown bored one day and left to explore New York, and when I came back there was a new sword teacher, Quintus I think was his name. Percy, irritated that I wasn't training him, had demanded to be going on a quest. Annabeth actually let him go. Personally I would've rathered him stay. I sparred one day with Quintus and he was decent. I forced my seals to go further, essentially putting us at the same speed. He was good, but I was still better. I had learned something about Kubikiribocho after I had made it celestial bronze. In addition to retaining the power to fix itself from blood, it gained a new ability, which I guess is from riptide, Percy's old sword. It could be thrown like usual, and appeared on my back after a while. I could even force it to hurry and come back immediately. Speaking of riptide, Zoë was proficient in its use. She could always lower or cancel her seals for an extra boost. She had done so in one spar after I had raised mine, and had nearly beaten me. It was a great moment. She had disarmed me, but was too shocked to follow up. Oh well.

Artemis was getting ready to leave camp, and her hunters were leaving as well. I decided to take a break myself, and get more information about the world I was in. that meant one thing. Reading. I had to suppress the shivers that ran down my spine at that thought. Artemis had told me I could stay with them, but I had decided against it. She said I was welcome in her cabin, but I reminded her that I wasn't a demigod. She had nodded sadly and left. The only thing I had left from my world was my sword. My kunai had been spent, my shuriken bent, and a few scrolls I had I passed them on.

I was walking down a path through the Arizona desert, don't ask how I got there, trying to find a massive junkyard for Hephaestus. He poofed me here. That's the best I got. One minute he's asking me to check there in sage mode, and then I'm there. Makes me wonder if they know the Hiraishin jutsu my dad made. Flash, and then arrive at destination. Totally ripped them off dad. I still can't seem to figure the damn thing out. The formula was made from 37 different seals. Some make no sense.

I eventually wandered off the path to answer the call of nature when I saw an old friend. Well friend being subjective. I was actually in sage mode at the moment. Stupid smith asked me to show him them poof me here. It takes hours to get out normally now!

So here I am, finishing reliving myself, I have horns on my head which is still badass, and this guy shows up. Well, actually it was a girl. A lion anyway. You guessed it, the Nemean lion was back. She, for I knew that now, had her head bowed. One good thing about being stuck in sage mode if that I can feel emotions. This lion was terrified of me, for good reason since I DID rip out its soul (Or whatever monsters have), and sage mode is pretty intimidating for predators. I sent back a little calming chakra and it seemed to relax.

"Sorry about last time we met, girl. I was in a hurry and you wanted to fight me. I tried to go around, but you kept leaping in front of me."

'_You are a sage. I am sorry for attacking you.'_ I heard a feminine voice in my head say.

Now, instead of freaking out because an animal talked, I stopped caring after I was told Percy could talk to horses and Thalia could talk to eagles, I did what any person would do in my shoes. "How did you know I was a sage then? I can understand why now, but I hadn't shown anyone yet."

'_Every animal felt your presence when you first entered sage mode as you call it. Everyone was hoping for the return of Pan, but that is not the case. You have a far more controlled feel. He was wild, as it was his domain.'_

"I got to admit, I'm getting jealous of Quintus. He tamed a hellhound, you know."

'_You want a pet?'_ I swear I could FEEL the amusement in her voice.

"No. More like a companion. I used to have the ability to summon allies, but the toads cast me out. The animal path of the Rinnegan is lost to me." I said sadly.

'_I do not understand, Sage. Why can you no longer summon these allies?'_

"When they revoked my right to summon them, they had to cast a revocation jutsu. It doesn't allow me to summon anything. It is usually used when one has betrayed the clan they summon. The toad clan betrayed me in favor of my village, who had also betrayed me."

'_That is terrible. Is not being a sage worthy of at least a defense?'_ she nearly screamed in outrage.

"No. they told me that Konoha came before individuals."

'_I see. It is their loss, however. The god Pan could command any wild animal, and I must atone for my attack. I will be your companion then. I will only attack your enemies, and protect those you do.'_ She said with her head bowed.

I placed my hand on her head and petted her. I knew she was serious, I can tell lies in sage mode. "Very well. I appreciate your offer. And I accept."

I could feel a connection to her. Like a summon contract, only far more intimate. I gasped. "The animal path. It shouldn't be possible. Run over there, I want to try something." I said pointing to the distance.

She ran off and when I could no longer see her I attempted a summons. My heart leapt in my chest when I saw the smoke and a very bewildered lioness. I couldn't help it. I ran up and I hugged her. I was crying tears of joy. "You have no idea what this means to me. I feel whole."

'_I am glad, then, that I could help, Sage.'_ She seemed taken aback. I'm sure for someone to be thanking her instead of hunting her was a big change. I didn't care. She had helped me. I had an ally I could summon again. I could feel a summon connection again. I had lost so much, including Kurama, but I had got them both. I could feel a mental connection to her.

"Can I call you Matatabi, or do you have a proper name?" I asked.

'_No I do not mind. I can assure you I don't have a name. The only reason I am called the Nemean lion is because that is where I was first killed. I've never had a name. Thank you.'_

"Well then, Matatabi, looks like we're partners now. I don't think I could repay you for this." I said happily.

'_I don't think you need to.'_ Matatabi said.

**1234567890987654321234567890987654321**

**A.N. that's all for this chapter. A really good start and you find out why he lost the toads and why he's there. Moral of this story is don't try to outfox a fox. Naruto wouldn't be Naruto without a ramen addiction and nicknames.**

**Who DO you guys want as a pairing anyway?**


End file.
